Samantha Edith
Samantha Edith is the mother of Rosemary, Lucinda, Carina, Lana, and Fritz and the wife of Derick Edith. She is usually calm and collective and keeps the family in line with her strict attitude. She quit working after her daughter won the Hunger Games. She was killed by a capitol drone as she and her husband, fearing an attack on their district 13 home, fled the underground base, not knowing of the drones above them. Life before the games Samantha was born to a butcher and farmer, and wasn’t as poor as her classmates. She lived in a small house and always had enough to eat. Despite being a middle class family, she and her parents lived in a poor part of Distict 10. Her mother taught her how to farm, pick cotton, indigo, and wheat, and how to tame horses and milk cows. Growing up, she was bullied in school for being wealthier than her classmates, but was good friends with the Carter sisters. Such good friends that she was invited to both of their weddings and often cared for their children. Her mother died whilst giving birth to her brother, who would also die hours later, when she was 14. Her depressed father turned to drinking and never came home. One day when she was 16, he left the house in the middle of the night and never returned. She never found him and no one cared enough to look. She took over his job and kept the house in tip-top shape like her mother used to. She saved up money and managed to have enough money to purchase rose seeds. She started a small rose garden in memory of her family. Whilst working one day, she started talking to one of her former classmates, Derick Edith. At the age of 19, just mere months after becoming his friend, she married him and they moved back into her old house. At first she didn’t want to bring any children into such a poor lifestyle, but nearly 8 years into her marriage, she gave birth to her first daughter, Lucinda. 4 years later she gave birth to Rosemary, named after her mother and the family’s rose memorial, 2 years later Carina, 3 years later Lana, and 4 years later, Fritz. She was very laid back with her children but still sterner than her husband. She cared about her appearance greaty, always styling her hair to be curly like her mother, and wearing her old button up dresses when she wasn’t working. Whenever she’d work in the garden or fields, she’d tied her hair up with her father’s old bandana. After her daughter’s reaping into the 50th Hunger Games, she became sterner and more slow and tired. She was more serious and rarely joked. She stopped caring for her appearance and mostly wore dirty dresses and trousers. Rosemary’s volunteering drove her over the edge and she was extremely depressed, afraid, and strict. Even after Rosemary won, she was still strict and afraid of the reaping. 50th & 53rd Hunger Games When Henrietta Reagen (Her goddaughter, best friend’s daughter, and Lucinda’s best friend) volunteered to go into the 50th Hunger Games, she was heartbroken and always allowed Zoria to stay with her. She always tried to make Zoria feel better and always made her feel like a member of the family. After Henrietta’s death, she always visited with The Reagen Family and prayed and mourned with Zoria. She planned a funeral for Henrietta and decorated her hair with Lillies. She buried her in the dress Lucinda sewed for her last birthday and the locket Lucinda paid a lot of money to buy for her. Even after her death she still remained close with the Canterburys and Reagens. She always made Lucinda and Patti feel better, and taught them different hobbies and simple skills to take their minds off of Henrietta. When Rosemary volunteered in Lucinda’s place, she tried to be strong for her children and had Zoria and Marsha to comfort her. She was more afraid and silent than strict, but after Rosemary returned, she was easily angered and always nervous and strict. She stopped working after Rosemary won and started planting a larger garden in her backyard. Judgment Day By the 72nd Hunger Games, she was a quiet old lady who loved her grandchildren and taught them to bake and sew. On the day of the reaping, she braided all of her granddaughters hair and decorated their hair with roses, like she did with Carina and Rosemary. She hugged the children and watched without worry. However, as she heard Waverly’s name called, she fainted into her daughter Carina’s arms. She was a nervous wreck during the Hunger Games and was overjoyed when she returned. She became more afraid and less strict as she was more happy her granddaughter was safe. Catching Fire She was finally living carefree as most of her grandchildren were over 18. She was making tea for her husband one morning, as they watched the announcement for the 3rd Quarter Quell. As she carried the tea tray to the living room, the president announced the plan to pick opponents from the victor’s pool. Once she heard this news, she was ballistic. Screaming, crying and ripping her hair out of her head. Her husband held onto her as she ran out the door and started bangig on her daughter’s door. The family stood in the square of the victor’s village for a few minutes, holding onto each other and crying. During the reaping, she had a panic attack when her daughter volunteered in place of Katrina Lewison. During the games, she took care of her grandchildren and refused to let them watch the games. After the bombing of District 12, she and her family went with a group of district 10 refugees to seek shelter in Distirct 13. She was horrified that her daughter and son-in-law were not there. Everyday, she waited for them and tried to keep her family’s spirits up. She found Patti Reagen and Donald Canterbury in the shelter, but they claimed that Zoria was killed, Mathias was taken hostage by peacekeepers, and Marsha and Veronica went missing. One day as she watched the television with Donald and Patti, she watched as Mathias was executed and Marsha’s tongue was cut out. She also saw that Peeta Mellark, an ally of Rosemary, was taken hostage by the capitol. She was overjoyed when it was announced that Katniss, Lavix, Finnick, and Rosemary has arrived in the infirmary. They bonded and continued their lives as normal, trying to remain optimistic and not afraid for the children’s sake. Mockingjay & Death Once Rosemary and Lavix were healed, they were already being called on by President Alma Coin to make war propaganda videos and do dangerous missions to tigger an attack from the capitol. This angered the family. Coin made the mistake of telling the news to Lavix and Rosemary in front of Samantha, who got into a heated argument with her and began insulting her. Once Rosemary and Lavix were gone for a few months, she and Derick became extremely paranoid and felt that Coin was not to be trusted. They felt so unsafe they wanted to leave. Before they left, they tried to convince their children and grandchildren to follow, all of which refused except for Lucinda. Lucinda followed far behind them, but once out from the underground base, a nearby capitol drone shot two harpoons which pierced through Samantha’s heart and Derick’s neck. Lucinda was far enough away to avoid being seen, and instantly ran back inside, screaming.